Because I Love You
by A Girl Can Wish
Summary: Set after MR4. Max hates her birthdays. But what happens when Fang takes her to a Red Jumpsuit Apparatus Concert? Oneshot. Fax!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** Idon'townMaximumRideJPdoes. D:

I hate birthdays.

Well, I hate MY birthday.

And today was my birthday.

Don't ask me how this happened, but somehow Nudge got me to go to a concert with Fang.

Oh YEY!

But it was my favorite band, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, so I guess that kinda helped.

And it was Fang, not the whole flock.

But anyway, we were about to walk through the door into the concert area. Is that what its called? I wonder why they call it that…And why do they call a band a band? That's really weir-

"Max?" said a voice. Ahh, Fang.

"Huh?" I said, being Miss Vocabulary, as usual.

"Are you gonna give the guy your ticket?" Fang asked slowly.

"Oh," I said, blushing, "Right. Here ya' go." Fang smiled slightly and I felt like I could just melt. Then Fang led me into where all the people were. People were cheering so I guess the band was about to come on stage. And guess what, I was right! They slowly began to take their places and then the lead singer said,

"This song is Face Down and you'll be the first ones to hear it!

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down_

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
Say you're right again,  
Heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt!  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again_

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has..._

_Face down in the dirt!  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"_

_The crowd cheered as they finished, as did Fang and I. I stole a glance over at him, only to see he was looking straight at me. I blushed and looked away. They played more songs including You Better Pray, False Pretense, and Godspeed. As the concert came to an end, the lead singer announced_

_"We got a special request for this song for a special someone from a person who really loves them," As he said that, he looked straight at me…strange. Wish I had someone like that. "This song is Your Guardian Angel!_

_When I see your smile,  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

_I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_It's okay,  
It's okay,  
It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay._

_Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one._

_I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay!_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!_

_Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey! (grey! grey! )_

_I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!_

_I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven! (continues until fades out)_

Tears were flowing freely by now. I guess Fang had noticed because he slowly snaked his arm around my shoulders. It seemed as though there were electric

were flowing through his arm to me.

"Thank you and have a goodnight!" The lead singer shouted into the microphone.

"That must've been one lucky girl…" I trailed off.

"Who?" Fang asked.

"The one that song was dedicated to."

"…I was the one that asked them to do that. I asked them to dedicate that to you." Fang mumbled. I was in shock.

"W-why?" I stuttered.

"Because I love you. I always have, and I always will. Don't you know that?"

"I don-" I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. A few seconds later he pulled away for air.

"I…I love you Fang." I said slowly and quietly.

"I know Max, I've always known," he smiled softly and stared into my eyes. I slowly leaned in for another kiss. As our lips touched, I realized something.

Maybe birthdays aren't so bad after all.

----------------------------------------------------------

My first FanFic! Constructive critisism is always good! Review!

3 Maria


	2. ANRead!

Author's Note!

Alright…

There was a mistake in my story. After the lyrics to Face Down ended, the part after that was italicized (sp?). That wasn't supposed to be, so sorry if 'yall got confused. Hah! Did I just say "yall"? That was the Southern part of me showing it's face. Kay, just thought I should say that. I might be putting more stories up…but it may not be soon. The next Maximum Ride book just came out and I'm getting it tomorrow! So…uh yeah.

Peace brohas.

P.S. I realize this was a short story. That's what it was meant to be. I was just bored and decided to write it. :D


End file.
